petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Michele
Michele -- the Vetsulin article RULES! Thanks SO much and well done! Your contributions are welcome any time! Steve and Jock 00:51, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Michelle. Thank you! Could you perhaps add to your piece how one acquires vetsulin/caninsulin (brick-and-mortar or Internet pharmacy or from the vet), whether different size vials are available, approximate price, and whether a scrip is required? If the "rules" are different for different countries (or you suspect they are), just write it for Canada. Thanks. Venita 08:31, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Featured Article Your article has been selected as the Featured Article of the Day! Congratulations Michele! (hee hee. I just did it myself. There's no big Nobel committee yet. But it's good to start now anyway. :) ) Steve and Jock 07:57, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Caninsulin Article (note from Venita) Hi Michelle. Thanks for all the work on the Caninsulin. You left me a message about what you did. That's great. It looks like there might be some differences of opinion between you and another contributor(s) it appears. Go to the Caninsulin page and you will see a tab at the top called "history." Click that and it will show you the nature of the changes and who made them. You've got "we hope" (She's Kathy, a canine expert) and 68.103.25.47 (don't know who that is; an unregistered user). If you click on the link with their ID, it will take you to a page. For "we hope" you will go to the user page. Click the tab at the top "discussion" and you can leave a message for Kathy and discuss any issues with her about the changes she might have made. For "68.103.25.47" the link will take you to a "special page" that differs from the page you see for registered users. But there is a red link at the top, right under the big bold "user contributions," named "talk" that will take you to a page where you can leave a message for that user. The page will say the page has not yet been created, so you create it if you want to leave a message. Hopefully, that user will get a "you have messages" flag if and when s/he comes back on and you can have a conversation about differences. The messaging system is just not as easy here as in FDMB. That's why it would be nice if people identified themselves. Heck, it was hard for me to find your message page here that I almost sent you an FDMB PM about this. Also, you can edit this page to remove previous messages that you are "finished" with. And you can add a name and date stamp to your message by using 4 of the "~" symbols that are in the shift position on the key to the left of the numeral 1 on your key board. Venita 13:04, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Actually the practise on most wikis is NOT to remove messages you're finished with -- just draw a line (four dashes ----) under them and move on to the next conversation. If the conversation was personal or you want to delete it, it's up to you. But most conversations can stay and make a nice public record of what's gone on. This way there's less stuff to do and more memory of what's been said. Steve and Jock 14:08, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC)